Dialysis is a treatment used to support a patient with insufficient renal function. Dialysis machines are typically equipped with alert functionality. For example, some dialysis machines activate alarms when certain conditions occur. When an alarm is activated, the dialysis machine may take an action. For example, the dialysis machine may produce an audio alert to notify a patient or a medical care professional that the alarm has been activated.